


Il mio migliore amico

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Slash, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Che rapporto la lega al capitano, dottore?”<br/>“Siamo amici” rispose semplicemente anche se il termine era riduttivo. “Jim è il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto, è un uomo straordinario” spiegò e dalla sua voce traspariva l’affetto profondo che lo legava al giovane.<br/>[Post Star Trek - Into Darkness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il mio migliore amico

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza, introspettivo  
> Tipo: one shot  
> Personaggi: Leonard H. McCoy, James T. Kirk, Spock  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG, verde, K  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Spoiler: sì, sul finale di “Star Trek - Into Darkness”  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.

I corridoi erano quasi deserti e soprattutto silenziosi, l’allarme era rientrato e tutti stavano bene.  
McCoy lasciò l’area medica, alla fine del suo turno e, invece di dirigersi al suo alloggio, prese il turbo ascensore e si diresse al ponte cinque.  
Davanti alla porta della cabina del capitano esitò un momento infine si decise ad entrare senza suonare.  
Kirk si era ritirato da più di un’ora; nell’ultima missione, per fortuna, aveva riportato solo qualche contusione, nulla di grave, ma non era il suo corpo che aveva bisogno di cure, Leonard lo conosceva bene aveva visto la sua espressione. Il suo amico era troppo orgoglioso per chiedere a chiunque di stare un po’ con lui e non lasciarlo solo, per quello McCoy aveva deciso di recarsi nel suo alloggio.

Non si stupì affatto di trovare la stanza in penombra, con passo felpato si avvicinò al letto sedendosi sul bordo.  
Il capitano dormiva rannicchiato su un fianco, le labbra socchiuse, il respiro quieto, ignaro della sua presenza, si soffermò a osservarlo rapito dai suoi lineamenti distesi e sereni nel sonno.  
Quieto riposava, trovando nel sonno una pace ed una calma che durante il giorno gli erano negate.  
Una volta di più il buon dottore s’interrogava su come quel ragazzo riuscisse a non soccombere sotto il mare di responsabilità, a mantenersi saldo sotto gli innumerevoli doveri, senza inaridire il suo animo.  
In breve tempo era riuscito a conquistare la stima ed il rispetto dell’intero equipaggio: sarebbero morti per lui, come lui si era sacrificato per loro, senza esitazione.

In pochi però potevano affermare di conoscere James Kirk come lo conosceva lui. Aveva scoperto cosa vi era celato dietro i suoi sorrisi ammalianti e non era stata una rivelazione felice. Ad uno sguardo attento lo si poteva cogliere ogni qual volta che Jim credeva di non essere osservato e le sue labbra perdevano quella smorfia impertinente, quando i suoi occhi chiari si offuscavano seguendo chissà quali cupi pensieri o ricordi.  
Il giovane si mosse e gli andò contro, ma non si svegliò si limitò a rannicchiarsi ancora più strettamente.  
Il medico gli scostò una ciocca ribelle, a volte Jim gli ricordava sua figlia Joanna e, come con sua figlia, il suo primo istinto era quello di proteggerlo. A Jim era mancata la figura paterna, quel capo saldo nella vita di ogni uomo e questo lo aveva reso fragile ed insicuro. Aveva trovato un sostituto nella persona di Christopher Pike, ma anche lui gli era stato strappato via crudelmente.

McCoy ricordava perfettamente l’incontro con Kirk sulla navetta di trasporto che li avrebbe condotti in accademia, doveva essere sincero con se stesso quel giorno lo aveva catalogato come un contadinotto sbruffone, che si arruolava solo per gioco; nella sua mente aveva stimato che sarebbe resistito in accademia non più di un mese.  
Quanto si era sbagliato.

Il destino aveva voluto che fosse assegnata loro la stessa stanza nei dormitori e così avevano vissuto fianco a fianco per i successivi tre anni.  
“Tu sei il figlio di George Kirk, l’eroe della U.S.S. Kelvin” gli aveva detto pochi giorni dopo il loro ingresso in accademia e si era pentito subito delle sue parole vendendo il suo viso adombrarsi e i suoi occhi chiari colmarsi di rabbia.  
“Sì, sono solo il figlio di George Kirk” sputò, in quelle parole McCoy aveva capito cosa sopportava quel ragazzo ogni giorno.  
Lavorava sodo per riscattare se stesso, per distinguersi da quel padre troppo ingombrante che non aveva mai conosciuto e che incombeva su di lui come un fantasma.

Però Leonard aveva compreso chi era veramente James Tiberius Kirk, solo quando arrivò l’anniversario della U.S.S. Kelvin e il cadetto scomparve per tutto il giorno.  
Il buon dottore non aveva afferrato il perché di quel comportamento fino a quando non lo aveva trovato in un bar d’infima categoria, ubriaco fradicio ed aveva dovuto riportarlo ai dormitori dell’accademia in spalle.  
Jim gli parlò con il cuore in mano e fu la prima volta che lo vide piangere e che comprese chi era davvero: un ragazzo solo, con l’animo spezzato, fragile e bisognoso di amore.  
Tutto sbiadiva davanti all’eroe della U.S.S. Kelvin tutto quanto, anche il compleanno del figlio che era nato e vissuto grazie a quel sacrificio estremo e che desiderava solo che la madre gli facesse gli auguri.

Pike aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettrice Jim, sostituendosi alla figura paterna che gli era mancata, ma questo per il giovane non era stato affatto un beneficio, tutt’altro. Molti dei cadetti additavano Kirk come il cocco del capitano Pike e gli rendevano la vita impossibile.  
A tutt’oggi, dopo l’avventura di Nero, dopo quella con Khan, tra alcuni dei più influenti comandanti della flotta, c’era chi sosteneva ancora che Kirk fosse troppo giovane per quel ruolo, che affidargli una missione quinquennale fosse un errore.  
Ovviamente Jim aveva preso questi commenti come una sfida per dimostrare a tutti quanto si sbagliavano, gettandosi anima e corpo nelle missioni più impegnative.

 

“Bones” la voce assonnata del superiore lo destò dalle sue riflessioni.  
“Che cosa ci fai qui?” domandò mettendosi seduto, stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
“Volevo vedere come stavi: quando hai lasciato il ponte di comando, eri scuro in volto e a cena hai mangiato poco.”  
“Ho commesso degli errori oggi.”  
Ed eccolo lì, Jim Kirk, privo di difese davanti a lui, ad esporgli i suoi timori e le sue angosce.  
“Questo è vero, ma grazie alla tua intuizione la squadra di sbarco è tornata a bordo sana e salva; solo qualche ferito lieve” cercò di rassicurarlo.  
“Spock aveva ragione e non ho dato retta alla sua valutazione.”  
McCoy sospirò pesantemente: ecco qual era il problema!  
Era presente quando il vulcaniano, senza un minimo di tatto, aveva rinfacciato a Kirk la sua avventatezza infarcendo il tutto con probabilità e statistiche. Non rendendosi minimamente conto di quanto quelle parole ferissero il capitano.  
Kirk dal canto suo si era limitato ad annuire e mormorare un -ha ragione- così piano che se non fossero stati soli in infermeria nessuno lo avrebbe udito.  
Lui si era limitato a scuotere la testa e non intervenire nell’ennesimo battibecco tra i due. Possibile che il capitano non si fosse ancora reso conto che quando s’infilava in una situazione pericolosa il troll perdeva la sua usuale compostezza e lucidità?  
Senza contare che aveva sempre reputato Jim una persona sveglia ed intelligente possibile che non si fosse accorto di quello che provava per quel goblin dalle orecchie a punta?  
Non che il vulcaniano fosse un campione nelle dimostrazioni d’affetto, ma si capiva lontano un miglio che non era indifferente al superiore.  
Quei due si giravano intorno dal primo momento in cui si erano visti. Ricordava che c’era stato qualcosa di magnetico quando si erano guardati durante la commissione disciplinare.  
Senza poi parlare della volta che si erano battuti sul ponte di comando, o per meglio dire, quando Jim le aveva prese sonoramente dal vulcaniano arrabbiato.  
Poteva citarne una dozzina, se non di più di situazioni di quando signor “Io sono vulcaniano e non provo emozioni” aveva provato tutto in un botto tanto da fargli perdere la testa.  
Aveva anche tentato di illustrare suddetti momenti a Jim, ma il suo amico aveva glissato con la scusa che loro erano capitano e primo ufficiale che era naturale per loro avvicinarsi, visto e considerato che lavoravano a stretto contatto tutti i giorni.  
Peccato che passassero anche molto tempo libero insieme.  
Va bene che una nave stellare, per quanto fosse grande, non aveva tanti sbocchi, però a McCoy quella sembrava solo una giustificazione bella e buona.

Per un po’ aveva lasciato correre fino a quando la relazione del comandante con il tenente Uhura non era finita. E di tutta l’Enterprise, la ragazza su quale spalla era andata a piangere? Sulla sua ovviamente!!!  
Tra le lacrime ed i singhiozzi, la dolce tenente delle comunicazioni aveva semplicemente confermato quello che McCoy sosteneva da mesi.  
Se poi proprio voleva delle altre conferme, anche altri membri dell’equipaggio avevano notato quanto fosse ambiguo il rapporto tra il capitano e il suo vice.  
Infatti, una sera il capo ingegnere, dopo una cospicua bevuta, era finito sul discorso riportando addirittura alla memoria quanto era accaduto davanti alla porta del reattore.  
Carol Marcus, che aveva una palese cotta per Jim, se ne era uscita con un commento davanti ai due interessati i quali però avevano fatto finta di non capire.  
Persino l’ingenuo guardiamarina Chekov aveva espresso le sue perplessità con il suo amico Sulu.  
Tutto l’equipaggio dell’Enterprise era conscio di cosa ci fosse tra i due ufficiali superiori tranne quei due zucconi. E dire che erano entrambi intelligenti e agili di mente eppure si avvicinavano e poi si allontanavano in un continuo tira e molla.

“Forse dovrei scusarmi con lui” Leonard tornò nuovamente al presente.  
“Non dire sciocchezze, hai portato a termine la missione in modo brillante, c’è stato qualche intoppo, ma quando una missione è andata secondo piani, quando?”  
Kirk si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Mai, Jim.”  
Il capitano scoppiò a ridere di gusto, il suo amico aveva ragione era inutile continuare a crucciarsi, tutto era finito bene era quello che contava, quindi tornò a stendersi.

Leonard gli sistemò le coperte, un gesto che gli veniva naturale. Kirk era generoso e spontaneo, dava tutto per gli altri, era un capo carismatico e giusto. Sapeva quando elogiare o rimproverare; era cresciuto tanto dopo la loro avventura con Khan e continuava a migliorare, ma per sé, Jim Kirk, non chiedeva mai niente.  
Per quanto avesse un disperato bisogno di affetto e di amore, Kirk non lo pretendeva mai, anzi quando qualcuno gli dimostrava affetto, si ritraeva imbarazzato e a disagio, tranne che con lui.

Lui e Jim erano diventati amici, fratelli. Amava quel ragazzo come un figlio e comprendeva perché Pike lo avesse protetto e spronato. Non si poteva non affezionarsi a Kirk. L’ammiraglio era stato lungimirante, aveva saputo guardare oltre; Jim aveva un potenziale enorme, un’attitudine al comando innata, una devozione per il proprio lavoro, un enorme rispetto per il suo equipaggio e un amore smisurato per l’Enterprise; sarebbe stato un ottimo capitano uno dei migliori.  
In Spock, Jim aveva trovato il primo ufficiale perfetto, un individuo con cui confrontarsi, che colmava quelle lacune che inevitabilmente gli umani avevano, che non temeva di dirgli le cose come stavano, che possedeva una schiettezza e una franchezza talvolta crudele, ma più li osserva e li ascoltava, più si era reso conto che ciò che univa i due non era semplice stima era qualcosa di più. Un sentimento che andava crescendo e che li attirava inesorabilmente l’uno verso l’altro.  
Lo vedeva negli occhi chiari di Jim quando si soffermava troppo a lungo in quelli scuri del vulcaniano. Da quando lo conosceva, Kirk non aveva mai rivolto quello sguardo a qualcun altro uomo o donna che fosse, anche se poteva dire con assoluta certezza che avesse avuto un centinaio di amanti.

“Sei silenzioso, Bones.”  
Il dottore sorrise “Sono solo venuto a vedere come stavi, è stata una giornata piuttosto impegnativa anche per me.”  
“Va a riposare, allora. Starò bene.”  
Il dottore scosse la testa “Resterò fino a che non ti riaddormenti.”  
“Grazie” sussurrò già prossimo ad assopirsi.

Stava quasi per andarsene quando la porta dell’alloggio sibilò aprendosi.  
“Capitano?” chiamò la voce di Spock e sembrava sorpreso. Il vulcaniano fece un paio di passi verso la zona notte e lì si fermò: vedendo il dottore portarsi un dito alle labbra intimandogli di far piano. Lo sguardo del primo ufficiale si posò sul corpo disteso del giovane capitano e lì rimase per un lungo momento, in contemplazione. Leonard non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
“Era sfinito.”  
“Non comprendo perché arrivi sempre allo stremo delle forze.”  
“Ha delle responsabilità che gravano sulle sue spalle e lui vuole compiere il suo dovere al meglio: Jim è fatto così.”  
McCoy scostò i capelli dal viso del capitano, Spock osservò quel gesto e non seppe decifrare la sensazione che provò.  
“Posso farle una domanda, dottore?”  
L’uomo si volse verso di lui e rimase in attesa che l’altro parlasse.  
“Che rapporto la lega al capitano?”  
Lo stupore si dipinse sul viso del medico di bordo, quindi tornò a guardare il volto addormentato del loro superiore.  
“Siamo amici” rispose semplicemente anche se il termine era riduttivo. “Jim è il migliore amico che abbia mai avuto, è un uomo straordinario” spiegò e dalla sua voce traspariva l’affetto profondo che lo legava al giovane.  
“È geloso signor Spock?” lo interrogò con un sorriso beffardo.  
“La gelosia è un sentimento che mi è sconosciuto” sussurrò spostando i suoi occhi scuri in quelli dell’altro.  
“Certo, non sono nato ieri, comandante” iniziò “Certe cose le noto lontano un miglio.”  
“Non credo di comprendere.”  
“Io credo invece che lei capisca benissimo, ma che…” si leccò le labbra in cerca del termine giusto “Abbia paura, anche se non so di cosa.”  
Kirk si mosse e McCoy tacque “Le chiedo solo un favore, Spock. Non gli faccia del male. Jim ha sofferto abbastanza nella sua giovane esistenza e mi creda se le dico che è più fragile di quanto sembra” concluse alzandosi ed avviandosi verso l’uscita.  
McCoy si fermò davanti alla porta che si aprì.  
“Lo so” sentì il vulcaniano rispondere.  
Uscì dalla stanza e si incamminò lungo il corridoio, svoltò l’angolo verso il turbo ascensore e lì si fermò a riflettere un istante, volse il capo verso l’alloggio del capitano; il vulcaniano non lo aveva seguito. Fu colto da un’ispirazione improvvisa.  
Tornò sui suoi passi digitò un codice sulla tastiera e la porta fu bloccata, mentre sul display appariva la luce gialla della quarantena.  
Fischiettando si allontanò, come medico capo poteva bloccare tutte le porte delle cabine e lui soltanto poteva riaprile.  
Il suo turno e quello di Jim e Spock coincidevano, si sarebbe alzato un po’ prima per aprirgli.

***

McCoy tornò alla porta dell’alloggio del capitano un’ora prima della sveglia di quest’ultimo; già considerava un buon segno che Kirk non lo avesse chiamato nel cuore della notte sbraitando di aprirgli la porta e affermando che lo scherzo fosse di pessimo gusto.  
Digitò il codice di sblocco ed attese, però non accadde nulla. Accostò l’orecchio ma dal suo interno non proveniva nessun rumore.  
La curiosità vinse sul buon senso, aprì la porta e sbirciò all’interno.  
L’alloggio era buio illuminato solo dalla lama di luce che proveniva corridoio.  
Aguzzò la vista e vide degli abiti sparsi sul pavimento due corpi stesi sul letto di Kirk.  
Indietreggiò e la porta si chiuse docilmente.  
Sorridendo come uno scemo e congratulandosi con se stesso si diresse all’area medica.  
Sarebbe stata sicuramente una magnifica giornata.


End file.
